republic_of_craedofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AGodridge93/Poll: Majority of Voters Say Quincey Won First 1523 Presidential Debate
=PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION POLLS FOR JULY, 1523= By Douglas Gilbert on 07/21/23 In the first presidential debate of the season, candidates from all three parties got together for the first time to debate the current issues of today. These debates covered employment, crime, corruption, and the black market, national health, and government spending and overreach. President McKinney has yet to make an official endorsement, but anyone familiar with party politics in Craedo could make a well educated guess as to who it might be. Regardless of McKinney's silence on the topic, Christopher Quincey has taken a lead in the polls, now leading ahead of the other candidates by a double digit margin. The venue at Everington College where the debate was held, was able to hold nearly 1,000 attendees, many of whom we polled as they made their way to the exits afterword. We polled 190 attendees, 90 claimed that Quincey had won the debate and their vote, 60 in favor of Reformist Paul Woodall and his policies, and only 40 in favor of Ms. Oakley and the Neutralist policy. There is still a long road to the election, and we've seen in past years that elections cannot be determined by poll results. Each candidate is clearly feeding off of another candidacy from their party in the past. Mr. Woodall is channeling the aura and platform of President Richards, as the outsider candidate who wants to see Alderidge cleaned, and Craedo made morally right again. Quincey is attempting to build off of both the Prentice and the McKinney candidacies, despite being part of the further right leaning Conservative Loyalists wing of the party. Ms. Oakley on the other hand is playing a very different game. While definately building off of President Colliers 1503 campaign, she seems to be trying to define herself in a way no politician has done in a long time. Seeing the mistakes that Neutralists have made in the past, she is attempting to rectify and avoid those mistakes this time around. After the debate we sat down with a representative from each of the campaigns. For the Quincey campaign we sat down with campaign manager Thomas Ladner, who informed us a good deal of Secretary Quincey's vision of being president: "Secretary Quincey," he began, "not only wants to continue the platform of the McKinney administration, but wants to take it a step further. While some might see that as a step in the wrong direction given the past track record of the Conservative Loyalists, Secretary Quincey wants to ensure that civil rights are brought back to Craedo, while not stopping or slowing down the momentum President McKinney has already started. This will be a difficult task, but surely not impossible. A government with a watchful eye on big business can still ensure the rights and freedoms granted to every Craedan, and that's out goal." From the Woodall campaign, Secretary Presidential nominee Joshua Linscott sat down with us to discuss the future of the Reformist party and their continuing effort to ensure the freedom of Craedans. "Seeing what the current administration has done in the last few years is both a breath of fresh air, and a step in the wrong direction. President McKinney no doubt has the nation's best interests at heart, and belives he is doing what is best for Craedo, and I will admit, in some ways he is doing just that. However, the price he is paying for Craedo's security is too steep to pay. Craedo is great, not because of how strong, powerful or defended it is, but by how it treats its people. The constitution grants us all certain rights and freedoms, some of which have been stepped on and stepped over in recent years. With a disproportionately right leaning Constitutional Congress, it is very hard to know whether or not what is going on is truly just. That is why Paul Woodall is giving up his business to run for president. He sees the potential Craedo has and what made it so great to begin with, and wants to ensure that all the things President McKinney is fighting for are realized, while not stepping on our past and our freedoms to get there." Of all the candidates, Ms. Oakley was the only to sit down with us in person. Running a much smaller and less funded campaign, it seems she had more time for us than the other candidates. We asked her several questions regarding her policies and campaign, and received a satisfying range of answers. "Growing up in Sharna, Neutralism was very much a part of my everyday life. Sharna is defined by Neutralism, and that's very apparent in the way we talk, walk, and act in our everyday lives. However, us Sharnan's are not sheltered. My father and mother grew up in Averoone, and were major supporters of President Cordell's. My parents and I voted Loyalist for much of their lives and my early years, so I can resonate with much of what the current Loyalist Party stands for. However, I didn't move to the Neutralist party simply because I moved homes. I moved parties because what the Neutralist party stood for in the 70s is no longer the only platform of the party. While Loyalists and Reformists have been getting further right and left respectively, us Neutralists have been picking up the policies and beliefs that they used to hold dear. The Neutralist party is no longer the Party of Martin, it is the Party of the People. It is the Party of Craedo. I'm not running to be elected as a Neutralist, I'm running to define the Neutralists. Like Samuel Martin originally, I will be the voice of the party, and like Edwin Colliers just a few decades ago, I will give the Neutralist party a contemporary voice that will ring back to the days of our founding. It has really been a journey up to this point to travel Craedo and see the many amazing people of this country. They define who we are, and many of them long for the day when party politics can be put aside and replaced with what our founders intended, a nation inseperable and united, granting freedoms to all. The Neutralist party has a track record of silently supporting the common sense middle ground. Well I want to continue that trend, but I will not do so silently. I will loudly speak up and support the long ignored common sense middle ground of Craedo. Craedans want a greater country, and that doesn't mean more petty party politics. And I want to deliver that to them. It is as simple as that." Ramping up her campaign much later than the other two, Ms. Oakley seems determined to return to an older, more romaticized time in Craedan history, where presidents stepped outside the party line and looked to further the nation. One major problem she will have to face is her similarities to President Colliers and the bad taste left after his presidency. Category:Blog posts